Devil's Due
|price = Print: $19.99 PDF: $12.99 }} Devil's Due is a sourcebook for the entire Dark Ages line. It provides information about demons and those who worship them, including cults, infernalist spellcasters, and those unfortunate and foolish few who make pacts with the demonic host. Devil's Due offers epic antagonists for the Storytellers' chronicles, and includes complete creation rules for characters with a tenuous grip on their souls. Summary From the White Wolf catalog: :The Lure of Power :Lucifer turned his back on God and a full third of the Host of Heaven joined him in damnation. Now, a few of those damned wretches behold God's Earth again, called forth from their place of torment by the foolish, the greedy or the desperate. Those who summon demons do not go unpunished – God and His servants see to that. But neither do they go unrewarded. :No Price Is too High :Devil's Due'' is a sourcebook for the entire Dark Ages line. It provides information about demons and those who worship them, including cults, infernalist spellcasters, and those unfortunate and foolish few who make pacts with the demonic host. Devil's Due offers epic antagonists for your chronicles, and includes complete creation rules for characters with a tenuous grip on their souls.'' Contents Prelude: Pray for Rain A small tale, set in the scenario presented by the book. Introduction Devil's Due serves as the guide to demons and infernalists for the Dark Ages game line. This book expands upon and supersedes the brief information presented in Dark Ages: Vampire, showing a close look at the host of Hell and their history stretching back to the very beginning of the universe. While the book serves as an excellent resource for integrating infernal supporting characters and antagonists into ongoing Dark Ages chronicles, it also presents the possibility of playing these fallen angels or their wretched slaves as the protagonists of their own stories. Chapter One: Power and Principalities Takes a look at demons, providing a brief overview of their history from Creation to the present, as well as the current agendas of the Fallen and the ways that demons seek to subvert and reclaim the faith and dominion of the world. Chapter Two: Slaves Enthroned Addresses the spiritually bound servants of the fallen and the prices they pay to taste infernal glory. Most thralls enter into pacts with a crude understanding of the vile monsters they entreat. These fools and villains undoubtedly deserve their fate; other thralls just want something immediate to believe in and fall under the spell of demons hiding behind the guises of angels. Chapter Three: The Host of Hell Provides the rules and dread Arcana necessary to create playable demons and thralls for use as supporting cast and antagonists, or the central figures of their own stories. Chapter Four: Chronicles of Sin Looks at the ways Storytellers can create sagas of redemption and damnation featuring infernal characters as protagonists. This chapter also provides suggestions for incorporating demons and their thralls into any of the major Dark Ages games, as well as notable demons, thralls and infernalists abroad in the Dark Medieval. Appendix Offers a glimpse at two other supernatural factions spreading the taint of Hell in the Dark Medieval: the dreaded Baali bloodline and the depraved mages of the Circle of Red. Background Information While Devil's Due requires a Dark Ages system for setting and basic rules, this book otherwise includes complete information for playing games about demons and those who consort with Hell. That being said, the Fallen make difficult and often repugnant protagonists, so Storytellers may find more use for this book in creating antagonists. Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Abaddon, a demon of wrath * Belial, a demon of pride * Kupala, a demon that is bound beneath Transylvania * Orobas, a demon of gluttony * Vassago, a demon of envy Terminology Arcana (WOD), Demonologist (WOD) References Category:Dark Ages books Category:2004 releases Category:Demon: The Fallen books